Le Mystere des Slips Rouges
by Lisen-chan
Summary: [cadeau pour Glasgow, joyeux anniversaire ma Watsonette] . Dans la Tour de Tony, des choses étranges arrivent mais c'est pour la bonne cause, c'est pour un anniversaire XD du nimportnawoak rien que pour toi, en espérant que ça te plaira - OS -


_**Le Mystère Des Slips Rouges**_

_**Disclameur**__ : Rien à moi, je crois même qu'ils m'en remercient._

_**Dédicace**__ : à Glasgow, à qui je souhaite un merveilleux anniversaire : ) _

_**Blabla de l'auteure**__ : Juste un gros délire, c'est court mais je crois que ça vaux mieux. _

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

« Jarvis ?

\- Oui, Monsieur ?

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Pouvez-vous préciser, Monsieur ?

\- Jarvis… fais pas le malin ou je démonte ton unité centrale à coup de masse. »

L'IA resta silencieux un bref instant, pesant le sérieux de la menace de son créateur, créateur qui semblait fulminer en pointant du doigt un tiroir ouvert de sa commode.

« Ceci, Monsieur, est votre tiroir à sous-vêtements.

\- Merci d'énoncer l'évidence !

\- Je vous ai demandé de préciser votre demande un peu plus tôt et vous m'avez menacé de représailles… Monsieur.

\- Que je vais mettre à exécution si tu continue sur ce ton là.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème avec ce tiroir, Monsieur.

\- De quelle couleur sont ces sous-vêtements ?

\- Rouge Monsieur.

\- Exactement. Rouge. Et que des slips. Où sont passés tous mes caleçons ?

\- J'ai opéré à quelques changements.

\- Mais par tous les dieux, pourquoi ?!

\- Pour un anniversaire. »

Le milliardaire laissa retomber ses bras, apparemment complètement perdu. Il ouvrit la bouche une fois, deux fois, se passa une main agacée dans les cheveux, fit face à sa commode avant de se retourner vers la caméra fixée au centre de sa chambre qu'il pointa d'un doigt rageur

« je vais te démonter pièce par pièce si tu ne m'explique pas immédiatement et succinctement pourquoi tous mes caleçons de grands couturiers ont disparus pour être remplacés par des slibards rouges d'une enseigne bon marché d'Angleterre !

\- Succinctement ?... Pour l'anniversaire de Glasgow, auteure sur le site Fanfiction.

\- … »

Le playboy se facepalma, un tic nerveux agitant un coin de son œil droit.

« Jarvis… Quel est le _putain_ de rapport avec moi et ce que je porte ?

\- Cette auteure aime écrire des fanfictions sur le fandom des Avengers. Vous êtes très célèbres, Monsieur.

\- Je sais, je suis Antony Stark. Je suis forcement célèbre et connu. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi je dois porter des slips rouges.

\- Il va falloir que je vous parle de Sherlock pour vous l'expliquer.

\- Jarvis… je suis un génie, je sais _qui_ est Sherlock Holmes. Ils en ont fait de très bons films d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne parlais pas du personnage crée par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, ni des films mais de l'adaptation par la chaine BBC où le détective et son médecin acolyte sont transposés à notre époque. »

Le philanthrope prit une grande inspiration, se demandant un bref instant où il avait bien pu ranger la masse de deux kilos qu'il était sûr d'avoir ou s'il n'avait pas été envoyé dans une dimension parallèle pendant son court temps de sommeil.

« Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi et ces slips rouges.

\- Je vous invite à vous brancher au réseau de la Tour, je vous ai envoyé des liens vers des images qui parlent d'elles-mêmes. »

L'ingénieur sortit son téléphone, se connecta… et blêmi.

« Jarvis…

\- Oui, Monsieur ?

\- Je vais te tuer.

\- … Votre café est prêt dans la cuisine, Monsieur.

\- Tu gagnes une heure de répit.

\- Merci Monsieur. »

Le brun sortit de ses appartements en grommelant contre son majordome virtuel à qui il avait laissé une bien trop grande liberté de mouvements et descendit à la cuisine où les autres Avengers étaient attablés pour le petit-déjeuner.

Il se dirigea directement vers la tasse format XXL d'où s'échappaient un panache de fumée blanche et un odorant parfum de café pur arabica directement importé d'Amazonie et il apprécia la première gorgée qui lui brula délicieusement la langue et la gorge, l'apaisant instantanément.

Mais ce petit réconfort fut de courte durée quand le discret physicien brun aux bouclettes indomptables s'approcha de lui d'un pas mesuré et lui parla d'une voix basse.

« Stark ?

\- Bruce.

\- Heu… Savez-vous pourquoi Jarvis a remplacé mes sous-vêtements par des slips rouges ? »

La tasse dans les mains du milliardaire trembla alors il décida de la poser avant de gâcher sa boisson favorite, après l'alcool bien entendu. Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Pour la seconde fois de la matinée, il resta bloqué un instant sur les images qui s'affichaient sur son écran avant de se tourner lentement vers le physicien qui le regardait étrangement.

« Mr Banner… vous pourriez me rendre un service ?

\- Heu… ça dépend…

\- Voudriez-vous bien vous transformer en ce formidable monstre de muscles et de rage qu'est Hulk et aller réduire en morceau l'unité centrale de Jarvis ? Je ne me rappelle pas où j'ai bien pu ranger cette masse…

\- Monsieur ? Vous… Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? »

Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce, tous les Héros gardaient le nez soigneusement plongés dans leurs tasses en espérant se faire oublier et connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire fort intéressante. Le physicien frotta nerveusement ses mains, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« J'avoue ne pas comprendre, Stark.

\- Moi non plus.

-Monsieur…

\- Si tu me sors encore cette histoire _d'anniversaire_, de _paring_ ou de…_fanfiction_… je te démonte pièce par pièce !

\- …

\- Mr Banner, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer les lieux du crime.

\- Heu… je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… »

L'ingénieur, qui était déjà a mi-chemin de la sortie, fit demi-tour pour se pencher vers le physicien pour lui murmurer quelques chose à l'oreille avant de lui tendre son téléphone. Le reste de l'équipe virent avec étonnement le brun blanchir avant de se frotter les avant-bras qui étaient toujours dévoilés par les manches relevées de ses chemises.

« Ok, très bien, je vous suis. »

Les deux hommes sortirent sous les regards curieux des autres, toujours silencieux. Ils attendirent que les portes de la cuisine se referment pour se demander mutuellement ce qui se passait avant de s'adresser directement à la personne visée.

« Jarvis ?

\- Oui Monsieur Rogers ?

\- Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- Je crois que mon maitre n'aime guère le Stanner (*) Messieurs, Madame, ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir connu. »

Le silence tomba de nouveau dans la Tour. Dans la cuisine, un soldat, un sniper, une espionne et un dieu se demandèrent dans quelle maison de fou ils étaient tombés.

***.*.*.***

(*) Ne sachant pas si le couple Stark/Banner avait une dénomination spécifique comme il existe pour le Stony ou le Thorki, j'ai inventé celui là.

_**Blabla de l'auteure **__: Alors, ça t'a plu ? Dis ? ça t'a plu ?_


End file.
